Total Drama Talent
by ProfessorSmooth
Summary: Coming to you, from Teletoon, is Total Drama Talent where some of your favourites go head to head, competing for the grand prize of 1,000,000. Chapter 2 - Episode 1, Week 1, Part 2
1. 1: Week 1: Part 1

The voiceover of new show, Total Drama Talent was calling the three judges to the stage, Blaineley, Chris and Chef. They came and took their seats in the specified area, then the voice over introduced the show. "Hello and welcome to Total Drama Talent. First up, performing for you today is ... Gwen with her artist skills." She came to the stage after the curtain dropped.

She was sat in front of her easel and painted a stripe of black. She then dotted a few bullet points around then stood up, finished. There was barely a clap.

Blaineley looked disappointed. "Well that was a crap show opener, Gwen." She wasn't letting her off lightly. "There is nothing, arty."

Gwen raised her fist. "Well, it is for me. That is a magical piece." She sighed.

Blaineley sighed in reply. "Well, it just wasn't good enough. You get a two from me."

Chris then looked sad. "Was that supposed to open the show?" He asked, rhetorically. "I do understand, however, it was good for you. I score you a 4. Well done."

Gwen smiled, before she looked at Chef. "Beautiful!" Chef announced. He clapped enthusiastically. "8 points."

The next act was also announced by a Voiceover. "Next up is ... Duncan playing guitar."

Duncan was raised by a platform so he was before the curtain, with his guitar. "Tonight, i'll be playing air guitar!" He screamed, snapping the foam board one he was holding. He strummed on thin air, madly before getting to his knees and lying back, ready to finish.

Blaineley cheered. "The first act I moderately disliked. Basically, I liked you more than Gwen, but your still crap. 4 points.

Chris was up next. "Well, that was brilliant. The passion was immense." Duncan smiled. "9 points."

Chef was still standing, after joining the standing ovation. "All I can say is, 10 points!"

He exited the stage into the sound proof building with Gwen and the rest. The voiceover could now reveal information. "Go to ProfessorSmooth's page and vote for your fave. You get one vote for now, make it count. You can give one vote to Gwen, who is on 14 points. You can give one vote to Duncan, who is on 23 points. See you after the break."

**Leaderboard**

**Duncan - 23**

**Gwen - 14**


	2. 2: Week 1: Part 2

**Before the break ...**

He exited the stage into the sound proof building with Gwen and the rest. The voiceover could now reveal information. "Go to ProfessorSmooth's page and vote for your fave. You get one vote for now, make it count. You can give one vote to Gwen, who is on 14 points. You can give one vote to Duncan, who is on 23 points. See you after the break."

**After the break ...**

The voiceover then announced who would be appearing now. "Coming up next is Courtney, with her ballet."

Courtney then ran onto centre stage, on her pastel pink tutu and leotard. She got into start position, hands above head. The leotard and legs ripped down the side, stripping it off. Luckily she had underclothes on. She rhythmically danced and pranced across the stage, to the music of 'say something' by Christina Aguilera. It was beautifully poetic.

"Blaineley, your thoughts please." The voiceover asked.

She tutted, frowning. "As good as the performance was - you cannot afford an error such as the costume malfunction." Courtney was upset with herself. "I may give you my highest score yet, despite the fatal error. I give you a 5."

The next judge was Chris. "Well, I can't exactly say it was perfect, but I can't say it was terrible either. I'll meet you in the middle - 5 points."

Chef was still in standing ovation position. "Well done! The dancing was spot on, congratulations worm. However, the costume malfunction cost you one point. 9 points!" Courtney made her way to the green room with Duncan and Gwen.

The voiceover then was ready for the next act, before Chris interrupted. "VO, you are fired - please welcome your new host, Josh from Celebrity Manhunt!"

Josh made his way put to the stage. "Thanks, Chris. Now then, your fourth act is a PI special, please welcome, evil genius, Scarlett with her mind reading act!" He shuffled to the side where Scarlett came on.

"Welcome, welcome!" She introduced. "Now, I'll need a volunteer for tonights show." She jogged over to the three judges. She handed Blaineley an iPad. "Use this randomiser to choose a judge for the volunteer position.

Blaineley started the spinner. "But, they all say Blaineley!" She sighed, "I guess I'll be up then?"

Scarlett scowled. "No, it hasn't stopped spinning. Now, think of another judge in your head."

Blaineley already knew who she'd choose. "I have chosen." She was thinking of Chris, remember that. The spinner finally stopped, landing on another judge. Blaineley frowned. "It says Chef, Scarlett."

Scarlett backed up to the stage. "But, everyone I have ever tried it on picked Chef!" She went crazy, growling at Blaineley. Josh ran on with a straight jacket and mouth cage to put her in. "You comments please, judges.

Blaineley looked a Josh. "Get her out!" She said. "2 points."

Chris smiled like he usually did. "Entertainment! 3 points. "

Chef was a little more lighter on her. "4 points."

Josh shoved her off stage. "So, she is now in the green room and she slots into 4th place. If she continues like this, she'll be automatically off. Duncan is still in the lead, Courtney is 2nd and Gwen in 3rd. Will Duncan stay at the top and get the 10 point bonus for next week? You'll have to find out. Next up is Ezekiel, rapping.

He made his way to the centre with his mic.

_' Total Drama is cool, yeah'_

_'Total Drama is beast, yeah'_

_' Total Drama is my life, ooh'_

_'I've never won,'_

_'Always come last,'_

_'But managed to get the mil once ...'_

_'Once ...'_

_'Once ...!' _

He the went to the front to get a score. Blaineley went first. "Seriously? Is this a bloomin' joke? I bet you made it up on the spot! 1 point."

Chris didn't look happy either. "Crap, dude. 1 point."

Chef was about to give his worst score of the night, after a row of good ones. "Im gonna give ya the benefit of the doubt, boy. 2 points."

Ezekiel left the stage, and one more act was left to perform in this part. "So, he goes straight to the bottom. Please welcome to the stage next, Sugar!"

She appeared, ready to sing a song.

_'Cows are my favourite animaaaaaal'_

_'Pigs are my second favourite!'_

_'That's why I love animaaaaaaals!'_

_'I order them in line of fave -'_

_'Ou -'_

_'Ritessssssssssss!'_

She rolled her tongue every 'r' and no - one really enjoyed it. Blaineley was straight to the point, like Ezekiel. "1 point, dear."

Chris smiled. "The lyrics were horrible, but you were delightfully in tune. 4 points."

Chef was last, with Sugars best score yet. "I have the same comments as Chris, except I love animals! 8 points, Sugar!"

Josh guided her off stage. "So, Sugar gets into 4th place. After the break, see Ella and Max perform!"

**Leaderboard**

**Duncan - 23, 23 points**

Courtney - 19, 19 points

Gwen - 14, 14 points

Sugar - 13, 13 points

Scarlett - 9, 9 points

**Ezekiel - 4, 4 points **


End file.
